A new life, a new world
by Cheekypoo
Summary: An AU Sam and Charlie come through the mirror Sam is seriously injured and has to leave Charlie with the other Jack and Sam!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own only the idea nothing else so don't sue me.  
  
"Sam get Charlie outta here" Jack O'Neill lay on the floor of the Gate room slowly losing his hold on life.  
  
"Jack there's nowhere to go" Sam looked over to the young 7-year-old girl waiting in the control room, watching her father die with saddened eyes. She had her fathers light brown hair that was usually shoulder length tied into a ponytail and the exact same deep brown eye's.  
  
"T.take her through the mirror"  
  
Sam nodded. "Jack we'll come back for you"  
  
"No point Sam" Jack shook his head and regretted it feeling the sudden rush of pain.  
  
"There's always a point Jack, I love you I will be back for you" Tears were treating to come but Sam held back.  
  
"I love you, tell Charlie I love her"  
  
"I will,"  
  
"Go now get her outta here" Jack slowly closed his eyes and lost his hold on life forever.  
  
"Goodbye Jack" Sam lent down to place a kiss on his forehead, Standing up and whipping the tears from her eyes Sam looked up at Charlie only seeing pain and lose in her eyes Sam ran to get her and leave with her.  
  
"Sam what about dad?" Charlie was looking between Sam and her father. Fear evident in her eyes.  
  
"Come on I have to get you outta here" Sam grasped onto Charlie's wrist and started pulling her through the corridors of the SGC.  
  
"Sam there coming" Sam looked over her shoulder and saw Jaffa fallowing them.  
  
"Run Charlie, we have to run!" both girls ran down the corridors, until they ran into a room at the end of a hall which was originally a storage closet, but now held a priceless artefact. The Quantum Mirror.  
  
"Charlie watch the door!" Sam picked up a small device to turn the mirror on. Quickly looking through the realities, looking for one not surrounded by Jaffa.  
  
"Sam they're trying to get in I can't hold it!" Charlie turned to Sam.  
  
"Here this one, Charlie come here" Charlie left the door running to Sam. Moments later the door was flung open and shots were fired.  
  
"Charlie JUPM!" Sam yelled between the shots.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"So Carter you gonna come with the rest of us to O'Malley's tonight?"  
  
"Sir we were banned from O'Malley's"  
  
"Yeah so it's, were gonna wear hate and sunglasses so they wont recognise us"  
  
"Well that could be fun, sure why not"  
  
"SAM! SAM!"  
  
"Um who was that?"  
  
"Lets go see shall we"  
  
Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Sam Carter ran down the Corridor. When they turned the corridor they saw what most people would call the impossible. Many of the medical staff was running into a storage closet. Sam and Jack exchanged looks and continued on their journey.  
  
"Sam please! I need you, don't leave me"  
  
"Don't worry sweetheart we're going to do all we can!" Sam and Jack knew that to be the voice of one Doc, Janet Fraiser. "Alright lets go people, honey you have to go with them for now"  
  
"No, No I want to go with Sam please, Sam, Sam"  
  
Janet and the rest of the medical staff came rushing out of the storage closet, with someone on a gurney, and headed past Sam and Jack. "Don't let her near the infirmary Colonel it wont be pretty," Janet yelled as they ran down the hall out of sight.  
  
"No! Sam!" The next thing they saw was a young girl coming out of the room trying to get out past the two MP's trying to hold her back. "Let me go NOW!" The young girl turned suddenly catching the two MP's off guard, punching them both across the face sending them backwards, she sped out of the room running into Jack.  
  
"Whoa there hold on," Jack said wrapping his arms around the young girl.  
  
"No! I have to go with Sam she needs me"  
  
Jack looked over at his Sam. "Don't worry she'll be fine the docs gonna help her ok?"  
  
"No. She needs ME!" The young girl looked up at her captor and saw the man she just saw die. All feeling to her legs was lost as she slid to the floor in tears.  
  
"Um sir. What now?" Sam asked Jack as he slid down to the floor to comfort the girl.  
  
"Lets get her to the debriefing room I guess" Jack looked up at Sam then back to the young girl.  
  
"Come on lets go" Jack held out his hand to the young girl.  
  
The young girl looked at Jacks outstretched hand leading all the way up his arm to his face, holding his gaze for only a moment she stood and took Sam's hand instead. Sam shrugged and held on to her hand.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Are you okay?" Jack asked the young girl.  
  
She nodded not taking her eyes off the table. Just then General Hammond walked into the room, Sam, Jack and to everyone's surprise the young girl all stood. "Sit please" The general nodded.  
  
"Alright young lady will you please tell us who you are and why you are here?" The general asked.  
  
"Yes I can"  
  
"Well" Jack asked after a moments silence.  
  
"Not until I see Sam" The young girl crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"Listen.you, your not aloud to see her right now" Jack said.  
  
"It's Charlie, Charlie Carter O'Neill." Charlie still held her arms over her chest and refused to make eye contact with Jack.  
  
"Oh wow" Daniel finally said after a long pause.  
  
Just then Janet came into the room, "Excuse me are you Charlie?" Janet said pointing to Charlie who nodded. "Good Sam's awake and she asking for you. Go on!" Janet said as Charlie's eyes went alight with delight.  
  
"Excuse me Doctor but we were talking with her" The General was trying his best to not yell at her.  
  
"General it would be best if she went now, she might not have been able to go when you finished"  
  
"What are you saying Doctor?"  
  
"I'm saying sir that she's dieing and there's nothing I can do about it" Janet looked to the floor.  
  
"Well maybe I can use the healing device" Sam spoke up  
  
"No I'm afraid it won't help and she doesn't want it used on her"  
  
"Well did you ask?"  
  
"Colonel I couldn't one word of the Goa'uld and she went nut's".  
  
"Alright well lets go ask shall we General?"  
  
"I suggest so Colonel"  
  
"Oh and doc could you run a DNA test on Charlie?"  
  
"Jack she does look a lot like you"  
  
"I agree with Daniel sir. She really does"  
  
"Well I just wanna make sure"  
  
"Don't worry Colonel I will"  
  
"Thank you Doc." Jack said smiling. General Hammond and the rest of Sg-1 stood up and left for the infirmary.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Are you okay Sam?" Charlie asked seeing Sam face extremely pale.  
  
"I'm fine Charlie, come here" Sam said patting down on a spot on the bed right beside her.  
  
"Are you hurting?" Charlie asked as she sat down on the bed leaned over and put her head on Sam's lap.  
  
"No I'm not don't worry." Sam took her hand and slowly started stroking her head.  
  
Right then the General, Janet and sg-1 came to the infirmary, hearing Sam and Charlie talking behind the curtain made them stop and listen.  
  
"Sam this is the worst birthday ever"  
  
"I know sweetheart I know"  
  
"Why did they kill Daddy?"  
  
"They were afraid of him, of what he could do if they ever crossed the line"  
  
"But we were in the middle of a treaty with them"  
  
"Yeah we were but as soon as the enemy was gone they would have done it anyway"  
  
"Sam they were afraid of what dad could do if they crossed the line but what about me, when I grow up they didn't plan on that or something?"  
  
"Yeah they did and that's why your dad told me to get you away from there"  
  
"Sam why did he leave us, I need him"  
  
"I know you do and so did he but it was his time"  
  
"Are you going to leave me to Sam?"  
  
"Yeah soon I will"  
  
"But why, you can't leave me to. I don't want you to Sam please" Everyone listing heard Charlie's sudden change in tone from sad to on the verge of tears.  
  
"Listen honey I'm going to ask them if you can stay here with them alright"  
  
"But it wont be the same they don't know me"  
  
"I'm sure they will try to get to know you, but you have to try to get to know them"  
  
"."  
  
"Charlie Carter O'Neill promise me"  
  
"I promise"  
  
"Thank you. I love you don't you ever forget that"  
  
"I wont I love you to. Sam? Sam!"  
  
((A/N: Okay what do you think?? I don't know it's just an idea tell me what you think. Want more or not??)) 


	2. don't get caught

Janet and Sam ran to the other Sam's side. "Get her down flat!" Janet yelled as she hurriedly looked over what was going on.  
  
"Sam! Sam no!" Charlie held on to Sam's hand. Looking as though she wouldn't be letting go anytime soon.  
  
"Colonel please" Janet called nodding towards Charlie.  
  
"Yeah, come on. Charlie, we have to get out of the way" Jack walked up to stand beside Charlie.  
  
"No I don't want to leave her," Charlie yelled.  
  
"Colonel" Janet looked up at him. "You all have to leave now!"  
  
"Alright come on Charlie" Jack wrapped his arms around Charlie's waist. With Sam's help they both brought her back to the de-briefing room despite her protests.  
  
"How could you do that? She needs me!" Charlie yelled.  
  
"Listen Janet is going to do everything she can to help her, but you being there was distracting her alright?" Sam asked stepping closer.  
  
"No it's not alright, you don't understand"  
  
"Well why don't you help us to understand?" Jack asked coming to stand beside Charlie.  
  
Charlie's eyes lowered to the floor. "This morning I thought it would be the best day ever, Dad and Sam told me they were going to have a baby, I thought life couldn't get any better, but they told me I couldn't say anything until after the wedding. They trusted me to keep the secret, they knew I could I mean I've kept the biggest secret to myself since I was 5, but then it all went bad." Charlie brought her hands up to her face and continued to talk. "They came through the gate and in ships we never saw it coming. They.. They killed dad and made sure of it, he always had a tendency to come back again. Sam said they were afraid of what he could do to them if they crossed the line, and that's why they killed him. They didn't forget about me and that's why dad made Sam promise to get me away from there. So here we are. Today has been the worst day of my life, all of my friends, my family has all been taken away from me and I just turned 7 what does that tell you?" Tears were once again falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Listen Charlie we know this hasn't been the best of days for you but-" Sam started  
  
"No you don't know, that's the problem you don't know me, and I can't just expect you to drop everything in your lives and take care of me. So I'm going back" Charlie stood from the chair.  
  
"Charlie listen to me. Will you at least let us try to get to know you?" Jack asked.  
  
"I know you want to but I. I just don't think I can"  
  
Jack walked over to Charlie taking her in his arms. "Charlie I'm sorry I really am and I want to help you if you'll let me. Will you?"  
  
Charlie nodded against Jacks stomach. The perfect height for a 7 year old. Just then Janet came into the room. Sam and Jack looked up to meet her gaze "Charlie I'm sorry but." Janet trailed off seeing Charlie's hold on Jack become tighter, and hearing her muffled sobs.  
  
"Hey, don't worry I'm here" Jack kneeled down so he was face to face with his daughter. Taking her in his arms again just being there to comfort her all she needed.  
  
"Sam" Janet nodded towards the hallway, and left. "Sam the Tok'ra just sent a message that there coming, the General thought I should tell you" Janet said when Sam was out in the corridor.  
  
"Yeah thanks Janet." Sam glanced back in to the room to see Jack pointing at Charlie and then her and waving her over. Turning back to Janet, Sam almost smiled. "You know Janet I think my life just took a turn for the better"  
  
Sam left to go into the room. Janet saw as Charlie switched from Jack to Sam, although she still held onto Jacks hand almost as though having Sam holding her and Jacks hand in hers almost all of her grief and loss seemed to disappear. She saw they way Sam looked at Jack and vice versa. But also how they looked at the young girl who just entered their lives as though they knew her and everything that she needed. They looked and comforted her like real parents would.  
  
"I think your right Sam, I think your right!" Janet turned and left the corridor smiling for her friends now had a reason to be able to love each other, I mean you can't tell a child that she would have everything that she had before but not let her father and the woman that he was about to marry not be together could you?"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"It's the Tok'ra sir"  
  
"Open the iris" General Hammond nodded his head along with his statement.  
  
"So who do you think is coming" Charlie asked holding onto Sam's hand.  
  
"I don't know Charlie" Sam answered. Just then the gate sprang to life settling down with the shimmering surface of the wormhole. Moments late Jacob Carter and Martoof came through the gate. Sam went to her dad giving him a hug "Hey dad it's great to see you"  
  
Good to see you to" Jacob said returning the hug  
  
"Oh great he's not dead here either" Charlie said looking at Martoof and rolling her eyes, and crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
"Charlie!" Sam turned around to look at Charlie unable to hold back a grin and not wanting her father or Martoof to see it.  
  
"Samantha who is that?" Martoof asked coming to stand beside Jacob.  
  
Sam gathered all her strength to stop from smiling and turned around to look at the two men. "Um why don't we tell you in the de-briefing room." Sam walked over to a smiling Colonel and little girl. "You two are so mean," She said as they all headed for the door.  
  
"You know you love it Carter" Jack said as they were leaving.  
  
Sam brought a hand to her forehead. "I know" Sam said smiling.  
  
"Jacob, Martoof please we should get started" General Hammond motioned for them to fallow.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Jacob entered the de-briefing room to find the young girl sitting on Sam's lap. "There wouldn't be enough chairs," Sam said sensing her dad's eyes on her. He nodded and then took a seat across from her.  
  
"You know what we need in here?" The young girl asked turning to look at Sam.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Crackers" She replied almost as if it was the simplest thing in the world.  
  
"Were their crackers in this room normally?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yep so we could eat something if we got hungry. Or build like we used to do when we were bored"  
  
"Well lets go get some then," Sam said smiling while she stood up. Taking her hand they left the room. "Don't start without us" Sam called over her shoulder.  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it!" Jack called back.  
  
"What is going on her Jack, and who is that kid?" Jacob asked  
  
"Sorry but she wanted to tell you" Jack shrugged. And started doodling on his pad of paper.  
  
Moments later the General walked in, Jack stood up and sat down again after the general said he was aloud. "Where are Major Carter and Charlie?" Asked the general seeing the empty seat.  
  
"They went to get crackers," Daniel said.  
  
"Crackers?" Repeated the General.  
  
"Indeed, Charlie said it was in fact normal in her world." Teal'c replied with his normal raised eyebrows.  
  
"Huh crackers? Why didn't I think of that?" The general said almost as though he was searching his brain for the answer.  
  
"We got crackers," Sam said as she and Charlie entered the room holding up two bags of crackers each.  
  
"Nice!" Said Jack reaching for a bag.  
  
"Alright lets begin shall we?" Sam said sitting in her chair and waiting for Charlie to sit on her lab.  
  
"Okay I'll go first for anyone who doesn't already know who I am." Charlie said smiling. "My name is Charlie Carter O'Neill. I just turned seven today, Today I came here through the mirror, after the Goa'uld killed everyone I knew except Sam, I watched my dad die from the control room and then left with Sam through the mirror, shortly after we got here Sam died. A mouth from now Sam was supposed to become my mom and eight mouths from now I was supposed to have a little brother or sister but now that's not going to happen. I live here now with a new dad and Sam." Charlie said smiling.  
  
"Okay your turn" Charlie said looking at Jacob and taking a few crackers.  
  
"Okay, gees how do you beet that?" Jacob asked looking at a still smiling Sam now building what looked like a house out of crackers with Charlie, both whispering to each other.  
  
Sam looked up to see everyone staring at her and Charlie. "What?" she asked.  
  
Jack looked down shaking his head trying his best not to smile. "If you two don't pay attention, we will not have crackers in her ever again understood?" The general asked.  
  
"Yes sir" Charlie answered hiding a smile as she took a piece of their house and ate it.  
  
"Alright Jacob what is it you've come to tell us?" The general asked.  
  
"Well we've come to ask for your help" Jacob said looking around the room at sg-1.  
  
"What a surprise" Jack said not even bothering to look up from his pad of paper.  
  
"We need your help in contacting some natives on a planet, we've tried everything we could think of, but they don't trust us." Jacob told the rest of the group now really have his daughter's attention.  
  
"Why is it so important to meet these people?" Daniel asked the question that was on everyone's mind.  
  
"Although they seem very premature we have detected machinery inside there villages." Martoof answered.  
  
"Oh so basically you were spying on them and they caught you" Jack said smiling.  
  
"No Jack they didn't catch us, we made first contact and they told us we were no longer innocent and they couldn't trust us. So we thought maybe you guys could help." Jacob said retuning Jacks smile.  
  
"No problem I can do it" Charlie said shrugging her shoulders, not looking up from her pad of paper.  
  
"I'm sorry young one but I believe it would be best if the other went instead." Martoof said looking at Charlie as if she would break.  
  
"No it's alright I can do it, all only need an hour." Kylie said nodding her head.  
  
"Are you sure Charlie?" Sam and Jack both asked.  
  
"Positive, wont be a problem."  
  
"I'm sorry but if the adults went I believe we would have a much better chance" Martoof replied.  
  
"I can do it trust me."  
  
"I do trust you, but if a child were to go on behalf of Earth, to them this planet would seem very foolish" Martoof began to argue. "They wont think that trust me"  
  
"General I believe that if you sent-"  
  
"Oh for cryn' out laud Marty shut up" Charlie all but yelled at the man. "I can do it alright, stop acting like you know everything you don't, just because they send me wont make the natives think were foolish alright."  
  
"Go Charlie go" Jack whispered under his breath.  
  
"Um general I think that if Charlie thinks she can do it, that we should let her." Daniel said from his little corner of the table.  
  
"Charlie?" The general asked.  
  
"Look if I don't come back in 2 hours you can send a search party, hell send the National Guard for all I care, but I have to do this they wont listen to you."  
  
"Alright then if it's alright with the Colonel you can go, but you have to be back in 2 hours understood?"  
  
"Dad?" Charlie asked looking at Jack.  
  
Jack looked at Sam as though the two were have a silent conversation. "Alright two hours and then I'm coming in after you" Jack said.  
  
Charlie's eyes were huge in delight. "Thank you, thank you, thank you" Charlie got up from Sam's lap and hugged her dad.  
  
  
  
************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Jacob, Martoof, Charlie and Sg-1 stood in the gate room watching as the Gate started coming to life. "Remember 2 hours and then I'm coming to get you" Jack said pointing at Charlie.  
  
"I know dad, don't worry it wont even take me that long"  
  
"Charlie how do you know that there even going to trust you?" Sam asked.  
  
Charlie shrugged her shoulders and smiled.  
  
"You've been there before haven't you?" Sam asked seeing her smile.  
  
"Bye Dad, bye Sam" Charlie said heading up the ramp.  
  
"Charlie you have 2 hours to get back here understood" The general called from the control room.  
  
"Understood general see ya?" Charlie waved goodbye as she stepped through the event horizon.  
  
"Well you have to admit she acts a lot older then 7 and a lot like her father" Jacob said to Sam hinting towards Martoof.  
  
"Yeah she does," Sam said smiling at Jack.  
  
"Sam he's still your Co." Jacob said seeing the way Sam watched Jack leave the gate room.  
  
"I know dad," Sam said momentarily taking her eyes off of Jacks ass.  
  
"If you start something." Jacob said gaining his daughters full attention. "Just don't get caught" Jacob smiled at his daughter and before she could say anything.  
  
((A/N: what do you think?? Good or not? Continue or not? You tell me!)) 


End file.
